Dragon Age: Origins of the Ice Queen
by Immortal Madness
Summary: A power long lost in the sands of time found by an innocent girl...she will change the world and walk on her own frozen path. And so the wheels of Fate are set in motion.
1. And so it begins

**Dragon Age: Origins of the Ice Queen**

**Summary: A power long lost in the sands of time found by an innocent girl...she will change the world and walk on her own frozen path. And so the wheels of Fate are set in motion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age or any of its characters all I own is the few OC's and the small bits and pieces added by me in the plot.**

"_When you are defeated and powerless in front of your enemies, think of the person that you treasure and love the most and fight for him or her, because nothing is more powerful than the power of bonds." _- Sxin

**And so it begins**

In the country of Ferelden in a small forest a little 8 years old girl was running around and playing having the time of her life, ignorant to the world around her...and the destiny that is in store for her. She was a girl of small stature, silver long hair that reached to her mid-back and ocean blue eyes that showed so much happiness that it was hard not to smile yourself, her clothing consisted of a cute little white dress simple in design, white sandals and around her neck a silver necklace in the shape of a heart.

Her name was Angela Cousland, youngest child of the Cousland family, her parents little angel and the castle's main source of happiness. The little ball of sunshine was always smiles and radiated so much happiness, always running around the castle talking to everyone and trying to help anyway she could be it human or elf, member of the family, knights or servants, she talked to anyone and enjoyed their company. Because of this Angela was the most loved person in the castle, it was really impossible to hate her, she just had that kind of power to make you smile no matter what.

Besides being a ball of sunshine she was also a ball of energy, the little "devil" couldn't stand still no matter what she was always seen doing something, running somewhere or sneaking out of the castle to go play in the woods giving the guards a real challenge to keep up with her or find her and that is the situation that we find ourselves in as little Angela managed to sneak pass the guards (again) and we find her playing in the woods that she loves so much. However today is different because while chasing a rabbit she went further in the woods into a zone she hasn't seen or been before and looked like it wasn't touched in hundreds of years, by the time she noticed this she was already lost. Looking around and not finding anything familiar she started to get scared.

"Mommy?" she called "Mommy! Daddy!" yelling this time, she continued to yell and scream until her throat went dry, when she couldn't yell anymore she cried. Cried for being lost, cried for not knowing where he were, cried for sneaking out again when she should have stayed inside, cried for not having her mommy and daddy or big brother with her, cried because this happened to her and finally she cried for being alone. With no more tears to cry Angela started wondering around the forest hoping, praying that she will find her way home. After wondering for what seems like hours but it was only 20 minutes she found something strange, a structure that resembled a grave of some sorts at the base of one of the trees but what made this grave special was that it was completely made out of ice, or was it crystal? She couldn't tell but one thing was clear for Angela it was beautiful, one of the most beautiful graves she has ever seen and it was very, very cold, in fact it was so cold that one would say winter has come early, one of the coldest winters ever.

"Resta?" Angela eeped at the sudden noise, turning around she saw a tall man dressed in white robes with a hood covering his face but she could see that his hair was white as snow and he had ice blue eyes, returning her gaze at his clothes she noticed that the design was quite simple but still showed an elegance that no normal commoner could wear meaning that he must be an important person...or a great thief anyway continuing her observation she noticed a symbol of a snowflake on each of his shoulder blue in color, maybe that was the symbol of his family or organization? But the most important thing about this strange man that Angela noticed was that she could see threw him and from all the stories that she heard from her parents she realized that he wasn't human but a ghost and this man, no this ghost was as shocked as her why she didn't know but she put that thought in the back of her mind for now might as well find out who he is.

"Uhm w-what did you say?" asked Angela as calm and normal as an 8 years old child could.

"Gronist renu pireson zia?" replied the ghost. Taking notice of her blank stare he was receiving he sighed and touched her forehead with his finger which Angela noticed that it was cold as ice if not colder, then suddenly she felt a little dizzy but it passed as fast as it came, after removing the finger he asked again.

"Can you understand me now?"

"Y-yes I can understand you." She replied shocked. "What did you do? Who are you? Where am I? WHAT are you?" The questions came one after another, so many questions and no answers and answers were something that Angela needed really bad. The man on the other hand looked completely amused, lifting his hand to stop the avalanche of questions so that he can answer the little girl he replied.

"Well child I'll try to answer the best of my abilities in that order, well first I used a little technique of mine that lets me absorb some knowledge from another person in this case you."

"So...you entered my mind and took the knowledge that let you learn to speak so that I could understand you?" Let it be known that Angela Cousland was a very smart child for her age and figured out things very fast one good example was her talent to escape the guards and sneak out of the castle she did it so by figuring out the guards patrol route and timed her movements so that the guards didn't see her. But the ghost didn't know this little detail and was quite shocked that a child no more than 8 figured out what he did, recovering from his shock he continued.

"Yes that is correct now then moving on regarding who I am well my name is Sxin and I am...or was the greatest assassin in the Lisera kingdom! Nobody was better than me and my name was feared by many." You could tell from his tone that he took great pride in his abilities.

"Licera kingdom? I never heard of it." Said a confused Angela trying and failing to remember any kingdom with that name from her classes.

"It's Lisera my dear and I'm not surprised that you didn't it has been a long time since then that even I can't remember how many years has passed." Angela could tell that he was pretty sad when he talked about his home. "Anyway as for were you are well you are in a forest." The amusement was clear as day when he said that, he got a glare in return for his joke. "Well joke aside you are pretty deep in the forest, how you got here I don't know but somehow you managed...hmm maybe it was fate." He said the last part to himself.

"Well I don't know how I got here I was just playing and when I chased a cute little rabbit I ended up around here after I lost him." She said with a cute smile when she thought about that little rabbit. Sxin couldn't help it but smile himself when he saw how happy she looked.

"Hm I see, what an evil rabbit to make you get lost like that." Said Sxin as a joke and was rewarded with a small giggle from the little girl, smiling he continued. "As for your last question child I am a ghost as you can see I died a long time ago in this area and my powers made that grave to show that this was the place where I feel and had my last battle." He said in a calm voice that had a hint of anger in it. Angela not noticing the anger in his voice asked.

"What powers? And how did you die?" Sxin stood silent for a little while then answered.

"You see child I was very special compared to others because I had a special ability that made me able to control ice however I wanted and I could freeze anything with just a touch and that made me a very dangerous man. Before you ask no I wasn't a mage I was just a simple man with a great gift, you see legends say that many generations ago my ancestor got lost once in the mountain on a very cold winter and he would have died if he didn't found a small cave to shelter himself from the storm, in there he found a strange altar made completely out of ice but he didn't know why it was there since there was no sign of life around for miles or for who it was built for. My ancestor was a very kind man and even if he didn't know what purpose that altar served he took out some coins and put them on the altar as a small tribute and prayed to get home safely. After that something incredible happened, an ice spirit appeared before him it seems that altar was its home and seeing his kindness the spirit thanked him for his tribute saying that it was lonely and it was happy that after all this time the first person that he meet was a kind man and so that spirit blessed him with its powers granting him control over ice and making him immune to the cold winter therefore making possible for him to go home even if the storm was still going." After he finished his story he looked at the girl and noticed that she looked like any other child that heard a cool story about spirits and people with fantastic powers, she was in awe and Sxin swore that if it were possible her eyes would had stars in them. After coming to her senses she said.

"WOW! That is incredible Lord Sxin! Your ancestor was a great man and I can't believe that he meet an ice spirit I didn't even knew that there were ice spirits."

"Heh just Sxin child no need to add Lord to my name and yes the world is full of mysteries that are just waiting for us to discover them." Replied Sxin with a smile, it did feel good to have someone to talk too after so much time and this child made him very relaxed for some reason not that he complained.

"Uhm Sxin how did you die? You didn't tell me." Angela noticed that her question made Sxin frown a little.

"Well...you see child I-"

"RAAAGHHH!" A sudden roar was heard in the distance by the two, a roar so powerful, so demonic, so…evil that made even the most battle hardened warriors shiver in fear. Angela was never so scared in her entire life and hoped that whatever that was wasn't coming their way.

"W-what was that?" Asked Angela trying and failing to keep the fear out of her voice.

"That…is what killed me…and what is haunting these grounds for as long as I have." Answered Sxin in a serious tone and with a frown on his face that told Angela that whatever that was it was bad, really bad.

"What is that thing?" Asked the girl letting the curiosity getting the better of her.

"That is what you would call a demon child, but not a demon like those from The Fade this one was created by humans in hopes of controlling them and their power but what they didn't take in consideration was the darkness and negative emotions that demons had and also the hate of the one who became a host for such power, you see child in order to control such power they needed a human host and so they kidnaped one and forced all that power in him but not even them were able to control so much darkness and so the host went on a rampage, killed all the members that took part in that experiment and then escaped and started killing and destroying everything and everyone. Such actions of those people were against the law so they would have died anyway but that "demon" needed to be taken care of and so they send me. I chased him to this area and we fought but the combination of so many demons in one body made it pretty strong and so I wasn't able to defeat him only if I went all out and in the process I also died. Since then I kept him trapped here because its spirit still wondered around, its hate and anger kept him in the mortal plane." Explained Sxin in a grim tone.

"ROOOOOAAAARRRRRR" The roar was more powerful this time and to Angela's horror much closer to their location.

"Quick you must leave this place! I cannot protect you because I don't have any power; all my powers are used to keep the seal intact." Yelled Sxin in an alarmed voice.

"I-I-" Angela couldn't finish her sentence because in the clearing appeared one of the most scariest monsters she had ever seen. It was easy 10 feet tall and looked like a Pride demon, pitch black in color with four arms that resembled that of humans but instead of fingers it had sharp and long claws, on top of its head it had four horns, two of them were straight and pointed up and the other two were bended and pointed forward, it's eyes were the weirdest and scariest ones so far, they were big and round and glowed red they didn't even blink, on his back were a pair of wings that were made out of bones and ended with a long tail that looked like it was made out of metal. Angela admitted that it was one of the most scariest things she had seen in her entire life be it for real or in stories and it had her eyes on her. With a mighty roar it charged forwards towards her with the intention of ending her life.

"AHHHH!" Angela was rotten on the spot and couldn't move, all she could do was scream in fear realizing that this monster will kill her and that she won't be able to return home, to see her family, her mother, her father, her brother Fergus or any of the servants and knights. But her screams died down when she saw that the monster was slowing down until was frozen in place; in fact everything around her was frozen like time itself had stopped.

"…Child…" Said a voice, turning around she saw Sxin standing there with the most serious expression on his face.

"D-did you do this?" Asked a shocked Angela.

"Yes child it was me but this will only be temporary, you…surprise me child, even when you will die all you ever thought about was your family those that were important and close to you. Don't you wish to live? Don't you wish to escape?" Asked Sxin.

"Yes, I…want to live but what can I do? I'm just a child, I know that I will die and I am sad that I won't be able to see my family anymore but" She started crying but even in tears she still managed a smile, a small smile, a sad yet happy smile, a smile that told that she accepted her fate. "But even so as long as my family is safe then I don't mind, I love them and I want them to be happy more than anything and if that monster will remain here even after my death I don't mind because I know that my family won't be harmed." Replied Angela with as much resolve and courage she could muster. Sxin didn't say anything he just stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face betraying no emotion and showing no sign of responding hell he didn't even blink. On the other part Angela was feeling quite uncomfortable and after a while she started fidgeting, being on the receiving end of Sxin's stare made her feel like he wasn't looking at her but instead he was looking inside of her at her very soul, observing her, judging her. After what felt like an eternity Sxin smiled a small yet warm smile and spoke in the gentlest voice possible.

"You are worthy." It took all his willpower not to laugh out loud at the face she made. Poor Angela looked like a fish out of water, from all the possible outcomes she didn't really expect this kind of response, she opened her mouth in an attempt to speak but no words came out. After a few moments she managed to find her words and asked the one million sovereign question.

"What do you mean? Worthy of what?"

"Before I respond to that would give me the honor of knowing your name?"

"Uhm Angela, Angela Cousland." Angela answered confused.

"Angela huh? Fitting name, you truly are a little angel *insert blush here* anyway first listen to everything that I have to say and then you can make a decision ok? What I mean by being worthy is that I can pass my powers over ice to you, the same powers that my ancestor received from that ice spirit. First you must understand that these powers aren't something that runs in my family or it is in my blood, these powers are given to you by another person or better said transferred to you, you see there can be only one person with such powers since there are very dangerous and someone who mastered them fully could even bring the coldest winter in existence over the entire land of Ferelden with just a thought. Do you see now just how much power you could have? But there are always conditions to this, the person who is chosen to wield such power must be a good person with a kind heart because it was kindness that allowed my ancestor to receive these powers from the spirit but the most important condition among all is that the person must be someone who fights for others, someone who will protect the innocents and fight for what is right, someone who will fight for those that nobody else would fight, someone who will try and bring peace and justice over the lands and someone who will fight for those that he or she loves the most, to fight for them, to live for them, to die for them. I am honored to say that you fulfilled all conditions and more and that is why you are worthy to pass my powers to you. But…there are some bad parts…Angela, these powers are, well…powerful and you will need time to master them all and you cannot do this here because if you would stay then you might just freeze your family and all those around you and kill them, I'm not being cruel or anything to say this but it's the truth, such powers need time to control and master that is why each time these powers and passed down to another they go and train in the Sanctuary. The Sanctuary is in fact the ice spirit's home because only the spirit can teach you and help you reach your full potential and these might take some time Angela, it might take a year, maybe five or even ten or maybe more. Honestly it all depends on you and how fast you can learn and understand but this is your decision to make if you wish to accept or deny, I won't force you so please think about it."

Angela really didn't know what to think anymore, her head was spinning with all the new information that she got from Sxin, on one hand she could refuse the offer and die here, she really didn't mind all that much she came to terms with it but in the future maybe another unlucky soul might come upon this place and meet the same fate, even if she accepted her fate maybe others that will end up in her position won't and would wish to live. On the other hand she could accept the offer and receive incredible powers that others could only dream about but she will need to leave to this Sanctuary were that ice spirit resides and learn to control her powers because if she didn't she could freeze everyone around her and end up killing them, she really doesn't want that to happen to her family and all her friends back at the castle but she would miss them all greatly but if she dies she won't be able to see them at all and if she accepts the offer she would be able to see them again even if it will take a long time, she wouldn't mind really, it is better to wait a few years then to die and never see them and with that final thought she made up her mind. Turning to Sxin with a face full of determination she answered in her most confident voice she could manage.

"I accept!"

Sxin's smile turn into a full grin, his suspicion about her being the chosen one and the only one worthy of this power proved true, she truly was destined for greatness he could feel it.

"Well then my dear I guess this is time for us to part ways, after I transfer my powers to you, you will be teleported to The Sanctuary were you will meet the spirit which will teach you how to harness your potential. But be warned, the transfer might be a little painful or you will feel weird or something." Scratching the back of his head he continued. "Actually it really depends on each person, the symptoms are never the same it all depends on the person itself, at least that is what I learned so be prepared for…anything I guess. So you ready?" Getting a nod in reply he opened his palms and began to concentrate and before Angela's eyes a glowing blue sphere materialized. "This pretty little thing is in fact the representation of my powers, now then the process is very simple, I'll just push this inside you and we wait for it to kick in well without any further delaying let's proceed." Bending down to her level he pushed the glowing blue sphere of intense power inside her and they waited for…something…to happen. Suddenly Angela started to glow a faint bluish light and without any warning just like an angry volcano she erupted in a massive wave of power that managed to freeze everything around her and even manage to break, to Sxin's horror both the technique that stopped the flow of time and the seal that kept that monstrosity here. Sxin could only watch hopelessly as the monster started moving again and ran towards a screaming Angela fully intending to end her life who was too busy to notice anything because of the pain that Sxin's powers were causing her. Poor Angela was feeling immense pain, she really thought that it was better to just die at the hands of that monster. Sure at first she felt nothing only a small tingling feeling but after that the real show began, she stared to feel very cold and then felt like her insides were frozen in ice and her entire body was tearing itself apart then reconstructed, frozen again and destroying itself over and over again. Then the most intense pain she ever felt came over her, what she felt before could be considered a path on the shoulder and she released a blood chilling scream for all of Ferelden to hear telling everyone just how painful it was and then a blinding blue light suddenly engulfed the area making Sxin cover his eyes. After the light died down Sxin took a look around the area and it could only be described as something out of a fantasy story told by a bard, the entire area was covered in ice, from the ground to the trees, hell even living things were frozen he could see a bird from the corner of his vision lying on the ground frozen with its wings spread open, most likely tried to fly away, but the most incredible thing that Sxin saw was the bane of his existence, the monster itself was frozen in place something that not even he could do when he fought it and it was in the same running pose that he remembered, only a few inches away from the spot were Angela was. He figured out that in all that chaos she must have been teleported to The Sanctuary yet he couldn't take his eyes of the monster it was mind blowing to know that a small child like her managed to defeat such a powerful foe, suddenly a crack was heard that brought him back from his thoughts, looking for the source he found that it was coming from the frozen monster it looked like his entire structure was cracking, Sxin was fearing that it would break free and with the seal broken it could go and destroy everything in his path but to his surprise his entire structure shattered to pieces leaving nothing behind. If Sxin was shocked before now he felt like that if he wasn't already dead he would have died from shock, a little girl managed to not only freeze a powerful monster but she also managed to kill it, that wasn't a prison made out of ice…no she put him in a coffin, a frozen coffin and with that she ended him…and to think that she did all this by accident he shuddered at the thought of what she could do when she will have full control, truly a fearsome opponent he could only pity those that will stand in her way. He was right after all, she will be great indeed and he was proud that the gods allowed him to meet her. Feeling a pull he looked at himself and realized that he was slowly vanishing, smiling at the thought that he finally finished his business in the mortal world and happy that he will be reunited with his loved ones he gave a final farewell to the area before he vanished completely.

"Farewell Angela Cousland it truly was an honor to meet you and I hope that you will have a happy life but most importantly I wish you luck in your future journeys for I know that you will be destined for greatness." And with that Sxin the last assassin and ice wielder of the Lisera Kingdom vanished from this world. If only he knew just how true his words were because Fate was already working hard and setting events in motion that will lead to a destiny that Angela couldn't possibly not even in her wildest of dreams have.

_~Meanwhile in a underground chamber deep beneath a mountain in a frozen land~_

Angela was lying on the ground panting from that painful experience, she was expecting something to happen but she didn't expect THAT kind of thing to happen, she started to wonder if all this was worth the trouble. After gathering her bearings she stood up and looked around the room trying to figure out were did she ended up. Exploring the place she noticed that it was a normal room, a really big and spacious room that you could fit an entire house in but still a room, she saw that it had everything, tables, chairs, weird statues and even weirder symbols on the walls but the most obvious thing about all this was that everything was covered in ice or maybe everything was made out of ice, for the life of her she couldn't tell the difference. Angela idly noticed that she wasn't affected by the cold coming to the conclusion that her powers made her immune to it, then a sudden thought hit her was this room like this or it was her fault and freeze everything up when she got here, she hoped not, still pondering on the situation at hand and if she did freeze the room or not and if she did which was the best way to apologize to the owner, so concentrated on her thoughts that she didn't notice a presence appear before her making her jump when it spoke.

"Welcome child!" Turning around she was meet with the most beautiful women she had ever seen, she was tall giving a regal feeling of someone of importance, her skin was blue with long blue hair going down her back that had a few white streaks, she had very little on in fact she had only enough to cover her intimate parts and even those were of a stylish design light blue in color, her eyes were very mesmerizing so much that Angela thought she could get lost in them, they were ice blue in color and dark blue slits for pupils, she also noticed that she had many dark blue symbols on her body what they meant she had no idea. Angela finally realized that this was the ice spirit that Sxin talked about, looking up at her face again in realization making the spirit smile. Approaching the little girl the spirit bend to her eye level and finished her statement.

"I have been expecting you."

**AN: And done! Hope everyone liked the first chapter of Dragon Age: Origins of the Ice Queen, I know I have. Please review and tell me what you think, I would like to hear some opinions about this and if it is worth continuing. This is the first story that I actually posted, all my other stories were just made for my own personal viewing as a hobby but I decided to give it a try and share some with you all which I hope that you will like. Well that is all, thank you for reading and see you next time, I will try to post the next chapter as fast as possible but don't know if I will manage since I'm pretty busy with my personal life and College but I'll try to be fast anyway. Peace! **


	2. Hope for FF

Sorry for not updating properly but as many know, the admins of the site are beginning to crack down of violence and lemons in stories and as someone who has had a little of both in a couple stories I felt it necessary that I post the petition on my page. Please if you agree copy the petition below and add your name.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

Masamunex23

Wolf3391

Immortal Madness


End file.
